Dan Vs The Girl
by DrawingWierdo
Summary: In this story, Dan meets a special girl named Angeline after he runs her over by accident. But what he (and all of you) don't know is that Angeline will develop supernatural powers and when she lets her emotions get the best of her, her powers become very powerful and unbeatable. Dan and Angeline might fall in love, or they might not. How will it end with Dan and Angeline?
1. Chapter 1: The Hit-and-run

(Don't be mad if I'm late on this) This story may contain some violence, blood, language, and sex.

Chapter 1.

Dan: So I'm driving home from another revenge scheme. I had to deal with the mummy! AGAIN! He literally stole my toilet paper for the second time! It took me forever to get closer to home because I got stuck in traffic. I hate traffic! It was 11 p. night. "What another horrible day! Why can't it get better that this?"

I wasn't clearly paying attention to the road. Then all of a sudden I heard a big THUD and then I stopped in confusion. I got out the car and got closer to the front. I saw that I hit a little girl by accident. What the hell?! I shook her to wake her up and see if she was ok. "Hey, are you alright? Wake up!" Then she started to wake up. She moaned in pain. "Mmmm."

She sat up and opened her eyes. Then she saw me. She said, "Sorry mr. I wasn't paying attention to the road and led me getting hit. I saw that she looked a bit young to be out here by herself. I asked her, "What's your name?" "Angeline", she replied. "Are you ok?" "Yes. Just my stomach is in pain from getting hit. But I'm ok." "Good. Now come with me." Angeline looked confused and scared. "Where are we going?" "I'm taking you to go eat." "Well..." She paused for a moment and stood up. She then said, "You know what, I could eat." She agreed to go with me. Then she got in the front seat of my car.

We went out to eat, then I took her to my house. I put a pillow and blanket on the couch where she can sleep. I told her, "get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, ok?" She nodded her head. She fell asleep and I went to my room. I took my pants off and went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I began to think, * I can't believe I just ran somebody over myself instead of Chris. Wait until Chris hears about this.* Then I fell asleep.

Angeline: This is so crazy! I just got ran over! But now I'm okay, I have minor injuries, I'm fine. The next morning, I felt wierd. I got up and I started to shaking. Something was making me nervous, but I didn't know what is was. Then this man appeared to me.

"Hey! What's the matter with you? why are you shaking?"

"Oh my god! I don't know, I woke up like this.

" Ok? Um... I forgot your name. What's your name again?

"Angeline" .

"Oh, Angeline. That's right."

"I forgot to ask you. What's your name?"

" I'm Dan. "

"Oh. Can I call you Danny or just Dan?"

"It's Dan! And I'm a grown man with grown man needs. "

"OK! Ok, I might as well call you Dan."

" Come on, Angeline. Let's go. "

"Where are we going this time?"

"To a friend's house. I want to introduce you to him."

"O-oh." I stuttered out of nervousness I

Author's Note: I forgot to tell you what the story is about. So Dan vs. The Girl is about when Dan accidentally runs over a little girl on the street and decides to take care of her. Eventually they might call in love of not. There will be more chapters to the story and we will find out more about Angeline later in the story. I also forgot to put this disclaimer: I don't own Dan Vs. AT ALL! Just to be clear.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion

Dan: I'm taking Angeline to Chris' house. Angeline is sitting right next to me in the front sleeping. She looks so cute when she sleeps. By the time we get to Chris' house, she wakes up knowing we stopped. "Alright Angeline, Let's go."

We both got out the car and went towards the house. As usual, I busted the door open and we went inside while i was holding her hand. "Oh, hi Dan" said Chris. "Who's your new friend?" I replied, "This is Angeline. I met her last night while going home."

Chris looked at Angeline and approached her. "Hi, are you new here?" Angeline replied, "Yes, I am new. I'm Angeline… well you know that already, actually." They shook hands and Chris replied, "Chris. Nice to meet you." Angeline smiled and said, "Well… it's... nice to meet you too."

Then I interrupted,"Okay, enough with the small talk. What kind of snacks do you have?" Chris rolled his eyes. Elise then came into the living room. "Oh, hello Dan." Then Elise noticed Angeline who was right next to me looking nervous.

Elise said, "who's this?" When i was about to talk, Angeline cut me off and introduced herself.

"I'm Angeline."

"Hello Angeline. My name is Elise. It's very nice to meet you"

* * *

Angeline: Elise gave me a strange look on her face. I was a little confused but I didn't let it get to me.

Elise asked me, This may sound weird, but do you mind if I talk to you in private?"

Then I started to get real confused. Inside I was like, "What the Hell?!" But I knew she needed to have a private conversation with me, so I replied, "sure."

I followed her to her bedroom and she went in front of me and closed the door. Then we sat down on the bed. She looked at me and started to talk.

"So Angeline, the reason i wanted to talk to you in private is because i noticed a little something about you that I wanted to talk to you about."

I got scared. I replied out of nervousness, "Um… Ok." Then Elise said, I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, but… She paused for a moment. Then she said, "Where are you from? My eyes widened. But I didn't want to lie. "I'm from across the country… or I could say I'm from Connecticut." I was very nervous at that moment.

Elise said, "It's okay. Don't be nervous. Calm down and let's talk like adults."

I admitted to her, "Actually I'm not even an adult yet. I'll have to wait seven years till I'm an adult.

That's when Elise got confused. Wait a minute, so your not an adult...yet? "No, I'm not. Sorry."

She asked me out of confusion,"How old are you?!" I answered,"13." Elise was stunned after I told her I was 13 years old.

She asked, "Are you adopted or in foster care?" That's when I got extremely scared. So I didn't answer her question. I was not adopted. I never was. I was just hit by a car.

When Elise calmed down a bit she said, "I'll be back. Stay here." She got up and left the room. I looked down to my feet and thought, *What did I just say?! Why would I tell the truth?!*

* * *

Elise: I KNEW IT! I had a feeling She's a child. I was confused and I had the need to ask Dan about her.

I spot Dan in the kitchen with Chris having a conversation. I asked Dan, "Dan, is Angeline your adoptive daughter or your foster daughter?"

Dan replied, "Neither." My eyes widened. I sat down next to him and said, "Then, how is she in your custody?" Dan didn't say anything at first. Then he finally answered, "It's a long story."

….To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Roll In The Darkness

Chapter 3: Roll In The Darkness

Previously on Dan Vs. The Girl: Dan: "Alright Angeline, Let's go." Chris: "Hi, are you new here?" "Yes, I am new. I'm Angeline." Chris: "Chris. Nice to meet you." Elise: "Who's this?" Angeline: "I'm Angeline." "Hello Angeline. My name is Elise. It's very nice to meet you" Elise: "How old are you?!" Angeline:"13." Elise: Dan, is Angeline your adoptive daughter or your foster daughter?" Dan: "Neither." Elise:" Then, how is she in your custody? "Dan:"It's a long story."

And Now….

Elise: This was starting to get a little crazy. Chris was even getting worried. I said, "Tell us the story." Then Dan started to tell us the story. "Well, It all started last night. After we got revenge on the mummy again. I got stuck in traffic, after I got out of traffic I was starting to get closer to home. I wasn't paying attention to the road and all of a sudden I heard a huge thud on my car. I got out of the car confused and when I went to the front of my car, it turns out I ran a girl over. That girl was Angeline."

Me and Chris were shocked to hear that. But there was more. Dan continued on with the story. "She was laying there in pain with her eyes closed. I shook her to try to get her to wake up. When she woke up, she moaned in pain. She wasn't that hurt though. I figured she was homeless, hungry ,and was out on the streets all alone, so I took her out to eat and then I took her to my house, I let her sleep on the couch-"

Chris interrupted Dan and said, "Seriously? Where did you get the money to take her out to eat? Then Dan got angry and said, "Motherfucker! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! Now shut the fuck up!" Chris Rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I let her sleep on the couch and we called it a night. Then this morning, I wanted to come here to introduce you to her and tell you the whole story and now were here."

Chris: You know something, I thought meeting Angeline would be great and swell, but It turned out to be horrible. Angeline's a sweet girl and all, but i never would hear that she got hit by Dan! Elise was in disbelief after she heard the whole story. She said, "I can't believe you!"

Dan talked back,"I'm sorry! It was an accident and I didn't even see her! Elise said, "Yeah, whatever Dan!" Dan rolled his eyes not caring what Elise said. Then Elise said, "And you know she's only 13, a child! And she could've died from that!" Dan says back, "Alright calm down! I'm sorry, damn!"

Angeline: I heard the whole conversation from the kitchen to Chris and Elise's bedroom. I didn't want to wait in this bedroom anymore so I got up off the bed and got out of the room. Dan,Chris, and Elise were still arguing about me and I could see why. Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. At first, I thought I closed my eyes for no reason, but then I realized I had to give myself a break and meditate. I opened my eyes for a quick second,then something fell down and broke on the floor. The others heard It. They ran to where It happened until they saw me. They looked at me for a moment, then Chris asked me, "Did you knock something down Angeline?" I answered, "No." I started to feel something In me and it needed to come out RIGHT NOW! To be honest, I just wanted to scream.

So I ended up running out of the house while Dan, Chris, and Elise followed me. "Angeline, where are you going?!" Chris asked. I fell on my knees, putting my hands in my hair, squeezing it. Then…..It happens…..I finally let out…. The Sonic Scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I was so loud that every window in every house broke. The others were shocked to witness and hear that. Everybody In the neighborhood came to see what happened, then they saw me on the street, on my knees. I had no idea why that had to happen, but I thought it was for my nervousness and fear.

Dan: That scream… Hearing that scream made me think she had superpowers or something. I approached her. She turned around and faced me, and I asked her, "I need to ask you a question and you need to honest with me… are you have supernatural powers?" Everybody looked around looking scared and confused wanting to  
know what happened just now.

Chris: When I heard Angeline's Sonic Scream, I was like, *OH MY GOD! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!* Angeline was blushing in embarrassment and she looked like she felt bad for screaming so loud. When Dan asked her if she had supernatural powers, she didn't know the answer to that. Then Angeline got up off her knees and ran back inside the house out of embarrassment and anger. I ran after her. Angeline ran into my bedroom and on the bed balled up. I sat down next to her wanting to talk to her about what just happened.

"Angeline, what's the matter with you? Why did you scream?"

"I just felt something needed to burst out of me and be free, and there it was….. The Scream."

We paused for a moment, then Angeline continued with a question.

"Chris, do you ever feel like the whole world is out to get you or the whole world is against you?" I answered, "No."

"I feel that way all the time.", said Dan when he came into the room. Then Elise came into the room. Angeline said, "I can totally relate to you on that, Dan. Dan smiled at her.

Angeline: At that time, I felt a moment of relief and happiness and I felt like I could be friends with these guys, even if their adults and I'm just a kid, these are the people I could talk to about my problems and everything.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

That ring came from Chris' phone. I didn't know I could sense where a sound came from, but It was kinda cool. Elise said, "What was that?" I knew that buzzing sound came from, so I pointed to Chris' pocket where his phone was. Chris' eyes widened and almost had nothing to say. Elise thought something was suspicious about Chris. She asked him, "Chris, who's that texting you?" Chris began to stutter. He stutters, "O-oh, um, I-I…. It's j-just a friend from a f-few years ago!"

Chris ran out of the room so none of us could see what was going on, but we knew something was up with him. Dan said, "Huh, that was weird."

I said, "I'll be back, stay here." Dan and Elise looked at each other confused. I spotted Chris in the kitchen talking on the phone with somebody. What I heard was bad, really bad. Chris said, "Don't worry baby, we'll be in our nice bed grooving **VERY** soon. Okay? Bye." Chris blew a kiss and hung up. I went invisible (which is another power I didn't know I had). I was stunned that I heard that I thought, *What the hell?! Is Chris….*

….To Be Continued….


	4. Sad update

Hi guys! I just wanted to post an update on this story. Unfortunately, I decided to stop making chapters for Dan Vs. The Girl. The reason I stopped is because to me, Dan Vs. The Girl just isn't a good story. I didn't know what I was doing and I feel that this fanfic is absolutely trash and disappointing and i can't continue with this fanfic anymore. So I'm going to start over with another story but as a Dan Vs. fanfic. And It's called Dan Vs. Evil. This story has the same characters from Dan Vs. The Girl I'll tell you what the story is about by Monday while I'm on winter break. Bye.

P.S This is for real! I stopped making chapters permanently!


End file.
